You Drive Me Crazy
by MUSHed potato
Summary: What if the guy you least expect to have a crush on Britney Spears have a crush on her? What if this guy is Akagi? I bet this is the first Akagi fic in history. I love reviews so... I hope u all know what I mean. ^_^ (chapter 3 now up! hee hee hee!)
1. Prologue

I just wanna make a fanfic so I tried doing this one. I have already made several drafts and in fact I have already started on some mushy romance-drama fics again but I think I need to show what I've got in the other side of fanfic making. How do I fare in comedy?

I don't have any good intro for this but let me ask a question. Can you imagine Akagi having a crush on Britney Spears? Can't imagine? Just read this. It's my first attempt of a humor/general fic. And while you're reading, just sing the song "you drive me crazy". Because that's the title of this pathetic **(sort of… only YOU guys could say it isn't)** effort. Thanks and please review!!! Arigatou in advance! Jaa!

****

Prologue

"Practice's over!" Takenori Akagi called to his teammates. Basketball practice was over and everybody was already entering the locker rooms.

"Captain, can I open the radio?" Ryota Miyagi asked Akagi as he pointed to the huge system inside the gym.

"Sure," Akagi said.

"Thanks," Ryota thanked the huge captain as he hurriedly turned on the radio system. The music blared heavily as the guys nodded their heads to the beat of the music. Then shortly, the song ended. "That was a cool one," Ryota told Ayako. 

"Why?" Ayako asked.

"Because that one's for you!" Ryota answered.

A whack and a wham was heard afterwards.

Then, a new song began to play on the radio.

"I gotta go take a shower," Akagi said as he turned to go to the shower rooms when suddenly Hisashi Mitsui laughed.

"Akagi's trying to escape!" Mitsui called out to everyone.

"Why?" Everybody asked. 

"Mitsui!" Akagi cried, turning red. But it was useless. Everybody was already laughing.

Britney Spears' song was playing on the radio as loud and as clear as Akagi's voice whenever it was training time.

"Akagi is an avid fan of Britney Spears!!!" Sakuragi exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up, Sakuragi! 50 push-ups tomorrow for you!"

"What? But I didn't do anything wrong!" Sakuragi protested.

"Face it, Akagi. Britney Spears is your guilty pleasure. You fantasize about her all the time!" Mitsui laughed.

Akagi sighed. "Oh okay, I do like her a lot. Well, she's so pretty so I can't help having a crush on her!"

"Is that the reason why up to now you still don't have a girlfriend?" Kiminobu Kogure asked.

Akagi didn't respond.

"Tsk, tsk." Kaede Rukawa whispered.

"50 push-ups for you tomorrow as well, Rukawa!"

"Oh boy," Kogure sighed.

+++


	2. Wishful Thinking

****

Disclaimer: All disclaimers apply.

****

A few words from me: Hey. I don't like Britney, okay? I just have to say those words of praise about Britney (as told by Haruko and Take-san) because it's needed in the story. Thanks!

****

Chapter 1

Wishful Thinking

Akagi went home after the heavy practice. "Great, I'm finally home at last," he whispered under his breath as he finally approached his house.

As he went inside, he saw Haruko sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. Haruko looked at him and greeted him cheerfully. "Hello, brother!" she greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Haruko," Akagi acknowledged her greeting.

"Hey, bro," Haruko went up to him. "I have an article here about Britney and a really gorgeous pin-up of her, too! Want it?" Haruko said with a grin.

"Sure!!!" Eagerly, Akagi went to Haruko and asked for the pin-up and article.

"You really love Britney, don't you?" Haruko asked as she carefully tore the pages that Akagi was asking for. 

Akagi nodded with a huge grin. "You bet!!!"

Haruko shook her head. "You are obsessed," She handed him the pin-up and article. "Here you go, bro,"

Akagi looked at Britney's pic with dreamy eyes. "You know, Haruko, this might seem impossible but…" he looked at her.

"But what?" she asked.

"…I really wanna meet her in the flesh one day. I wanna… I wanna be her friend… I wanna just…y'know, bump into her one day in the park and eventually become her friend. Then she can live here and all! And—"

"Stop the wishful thinking, brother," Haruko slapped Akagi playfully on the arm.

"But I hope it would come true,"

"Maybe… after all, she's a real lady," Haruko said. "She's so pretty, I wish I could be like her one day."

"Well, I must go up to my room now. I still have to change." Akagi turned around to go up. "Thanks for the poster,"

"No problem," Haruko said and went on to reading the mag.

Then, Akagi already went inside his room. He stared at the large picture of Britney Spears hanging on his bedroom wall and just sighed. _Call me obsessed, but I think I can never get over you._

He sighed again as he lay down on his bed and faced the side to where his Britney poster was.

Then, little by little, he had already fallen asleep.

+++

Akagi opened his eyes slowly the next morning. It looked so bright outside.

__

What's the time now…? He searched for the clock. With groggy eyes he tried to look at the time.

__

Oh, it's seven twenty… Then he realized the shock of his life. "SEVEN TWENTY?!?"

He jumped out of bed and hurriedly took a bath and everything.

Then he went out of the house, running as fast as he could. _Darn it! I have to pass by the shortcut, then._

He used the shorter way to Shohoku High School by passing by the National Kanagawa Park.

He didn't care who he was bumping into. He just had to run to school.

"That big idiot!"

"That large gorilla!" many people cried as he bumped into them. Akagi just kept saying sorry.

Then, he bumped into another one. 

"Ouch!" The lady he bumped on just fell to the floor. _Maybe the impact was strong, _he whispered to himself.

"I'm sorry," Akagi offered his hand to get the lady up.

"Thank you," the lady brushed off the dirt on her faded jeans.

Akagi looked at the lady closely. She had dark black hair and brown eyes. She had a very beautiful smile and she was maybe 5 feet 5 inches tall or something.

"It's okay. I'm sorry," Akagi said. "I was rushing to school so, there,"

__

She somewhat looks like a westerner, Akagi thought while looking at the girl. _She's so pretty._

"Well, I gotta go, Miss," Akagi said as he swiftly ran away again.

"Thanks again," the girl called out.

__

She's so pretty, Akagi thought again. Then, he realized that he was so stupid. 

He forgot to ask her what her name was. _Maybe she ain't so far away yet._ He looked back only to see that the girl already left.

__

Darn it! I really hope I can see her again… Akagi thought. Then he sighed as he entered the Shohoku entrance. _I'm late._

+++


	3. Now That I Found You

****

A few words from me: Yay! A new installment from me! Our finals are almost over so I'm continuing my fic after a long time of waiting. 

Hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review! There are more chapters to come…

BTW, don't laugh if the name Chia sounds familiar (UAAP watchers over there! Ahumm!). 

I hope La Sale would win in game three! I'm gonna watch it this Saturday, 4 PM. **Support DLSU! To Ateneo, one big fart! Mwahaha! :) **(Be good sports, Ateneo peeps!)

****

Chapter 2

Now That I Found You

"Hey Akagi, Akagi!" 

Akagi immediately went back to reality. He had been thinking about that mysterious girl again.

"You have been thinking again about her, right?" Kogure asked. "You seem to be very absent-minded today."

"I know," Akagi said. "I can't take my mind off her. Maybe it's bugging me because I wasn't able to ask for her name."

"I see," Kogure nodded.

"Maybe, if I get to know her name, then I will forget about her."

"I think…" Mitsui butted in. "…that if you get to know her name you will never get enough of meeting her."

"I don't think so." Akagi answered.

"But I do think so. You have not been into any relationship so you don't know. But I have been into some that's why I know. So trust me, what I'm saying is true." Mitsui said.

"I just have to know her name, that's all!" Akagi exclaimed.

"Gori is lovestruck!" Sakuragi teased. He laughed.

"Sakuragi, do you want another 50 push-ups again?" Akagi roared.

"Why does it always have to be me???" Sakuragi cried.

"I thought you liked Britney?" Mitsui asked with an annoying grin plastered on his face.

"Shut up. Do you want 100 push-ups?"

"You have no right, Akagi," Mitsui laughed as he walked away.

__

I'm gonna find that girl no matter how hard it can be and how long it takes. 

Even if I'm told to give up basketball itself.

+++

Akagi was walking home after practice. It was already dark and the white streetlights illuminated the village.

The day was already ending but still he wasn't able to know the girl's name. He sighed, knowing it's too late. 

__

Well, I guess I really have to forget her. I've many other things to do like study for the college exams and winning the tournament. I will never really—

Then, he heard something.

He hid at the back of a wall and peeked at the commotion. It was the same girl whom he saw last morning! 

__

I'm so lucky!!! Akagi thought it sure was his day.

But a group of guys were surrounding her.

"Give us your money, pretty lady," one hissed.

"Please, I don't have money anymore! Leave me alone!" the girl pleaded.

"But you look like you have a lot of money! If you don't wanna give us your money then you just give us yourself, then!" Then the group of guys started to walk towards her with looks of lust on their faces.

The girl looked scared. "Help me!" she cried for help.

Akagi took a deep breath then walked to the men to defend the girl. "Back off!"

The girl looked at Akagi with a relieved look. "Please help me, please!"

The men looked at Akagi nervously. He was so much taller than they were. "Do you want to get hurt?" the gang leader asked, shaking.

"Why will I get hurt? You're already shaking!" Akagi pointed to them. He inched closer and closer to them, then he roared at them.

Terrified, the guys ran away, screaming.

"Morons," Akagi whispered. Then, he looked at the lady. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am," she smiled. "So, it's you again. Thank you,"

"No problem. I was praying that I would find you again because I wanna know your name." The big gore laughed nervously. "I'm Takenori Akagi… may I know yours?"

"I, uh…" it took the girl a while to answer. "Ch—"

Akagi waited for her reply. "Chia?" he guessed.

"Yeah! I'm Chia Shidou," she chuckled.

"What a pretty name," Akagi murmured.

"Come again?" Chia asked.

"Uh, I mean, w-where do you live?" Akagi stammered.

Chia bit her lip. "I don't have money to rent a hotel room," she looked at Akagi. "I used it all up on going around,"

"You can stay at our house," Akagi offered. _I trust you anyway._

Chia gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Akagi cried. "There's enough room in our house! I have a sister who can share her room with you."

"Thanks, but, is it really okay with her?"

"It'll be fine with her! Trust me!" 

"Thanks," Chia smiled. "Thanks so much."

"No problem,"

Then, they walked to Akagi's house.

+++

"Good evening, Chia. Feel at home," Mrs. Akagi welcomed her.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Akagi. And good evening to you, too, Haruko," Chia greeted everybody warmly.

"Come inside my room. You can put down your stuff there," Haruko said as she started to lead her inside. Haruko winked at Akagi.

Akagi went to Haruko. "Is it really okay?" 

"It's okay! Chia-san is really very beautiful and nice," Haruko sighed. "I wish I can be as beautiful as her."

"Really?" Akagi looked at Chia as she put down her things on the floor and started arranging them.

"Plus, she resembles somebody though I can't remember who," Haruko said.

"Really?" Akagi asked, looking at Chia. "She does, but I can't remember who, too,"

"Kids, dinner!" Mrs. Akagi called.

"Chia-san, dinner is ready!" Haruko called.

"I'll be there in a second! Thanks!" Chia called back.

"I think you should sit together." Haruko grinned as she nudged Akagi.

"Let's go!" Chia cheerily said as she went out of the room.

"Sure," Akagi and Haruko said in unison as they led her to the dinner table.

__

This is my lucky day, Akagi thought as he happily went to the dinner table.

+++


	4. Lucky

****

Chapter 3

Lucky

"Thanks for accommodating me. I really appreciate it," Chia told Akagi graciously before going to bed.

"No problem," Akagi answered with a lovestruck grin. "Oh, by the way," he looked at Chia. "How old are you?" 

Chia looked surprised. Like what happened awhile ago, it took her a while to answer. "Twenty-one,"

"Twenty-one? But you really look like a teenager… anyway, I'm eighteen years old. I'm a third-year student in senior high." Akagi said.

"Really? Then you're gonna be graduating soon," Chia smiled. "That's nice,"

__

Ooh… I just love the way she smiles… Gori turned red.

"What do you do for fun?" Chia asked.

"I play basketball," Gori proudly said. "I play for my high school team and I am the team captain."

"Basketball?" Chia's eyes glowed. But the glow faded immediately. "My ex-boyfriend used to play basketball… in fact, he's very good in it." Chia slightly frowned.

"I see," Akagi whispered. _So stupid of me to talk about something that makes her sad!_

"Can I come during your practice? I wanna watch everybody play, including you. I wanna see how your teammates look like," Chia told Akagi.

"Sure, you can, but… won't it make you sad looking at everybody? I mean, won't it remind you of your… you-know-who?" Akagi asked.

Chia shook her head vigorously. "Of course not!" 

"Well, then, you can come. Haruko, can you do me a favor? Can you fetch Chia here tomorrow afternoon just in time for practice?" Akagi asked his sister.

"Sure! Chia-san, practice starts at 3:30 PM," Haruko turned to Chia excitedly. "I'm so proud of my brother. I wanna show you what he can do!"

"Really? Now I'm getting excited too," Chia giggled.

Akagi sighed. _The guys are gonna be jealous of me._

+++

"Oh Takenori…. You are so cute… I think I'm in love with you too,"

"Really? I'm cute? You are, too!"

"You're so cute that I just wanna give you a big kiss!"

"Oh, Chia… kiss me!"

"You're such a great basketball player too… I was such a fool to stay with that stupid ex-boyfriend of mine...""

"I promise you a good life if you marry me… Now kiss me!"

Akagi closed his eyes as Chia's lips went nearer and nearer to his. He blushed so profusely.

"Here it comes!"

Then a ball crashed on Akagi's face.

"Oh my god!!!! I'm so sorry, Captain!" Yasuda ran quickly to Akagi.

Akagi, whose face was still red, shook his head. "It's alright, it's alright,"

"Are you sure, Captain? I'm ready to do a thousand push-ups—"

"Akagi is absent-minded. He has been thinking about the girl whom he just met yesterday." Kogure smiled.

"I wasn't thinking about Chia," Akagi muttered while blushing.

"Is it true that you and that girl already live in one house?" Mitsui asked.

"Mitsui, you have been annoying me for quite some time," Akagi growled at Mitsui.

"I was just saying what I've heard from the people in our batch," Mitsui argued.

"Shut up and play," Akagi walked to Ayako to ask for an ice pack to soothe his face.

"Brother!" 

Akagi turned his head to see Haruko at the door. He smiled. _At last, Chia's here!_

With Haruko were Matsui, Fujji. Chia was nowhere to be found.

__

Yipes… Where's Chia??? Akagi thought he would get crazy.

"Chia's out here, hiding. She's so shy!" Haruko called out to Akagi.

The glow on Akagi's eyes went back. He grinned. "She shouldn't be!"

"Chia was kind enough to bring cookies for everybody," Haruko told everybody.

"Haruko, let Chia in," Akagi danced his way to the door.

Everybody from the Shohoku team cringed. They all thought it wasn't very much like Akagi to dance around because of a little thing, especially girls.

Sakuragi laughed wildly. "Nyahaha! A dancing gorilla! Now where else in the world would you see a dancing gorilla but here in the Shohoku High School gym!"

"Crazy boy!" Ayako slapped Sakuragi with her paper fan.

"I was just joking," Sakuragi muttered.

"For the first time in history, the idiot is right," Ayako heard Rukawa whisper.

"What do you mean, Rukawa-kun?" she asked.

"You know what I mean," Rukawa shrugged and sighed.

"Don't be shy, Chia! C'mon in!" Akagi called Chia from behind the door. "So nice of you to come!" He opened the door widely.

Everybody looked at Akagi and the shadow of the lady. 

"Hello, everybody!" Chia greeted cheerfully.

All of the guys in the team were surprised to see such a very beautiful lady. And to think that Akagi was not the type who'd go gaga over pretty girls (well, except for Britney, that is). The girl was indeed very eye-popping.

"Hello, Miss!" All the players greeted cheerfully.

"Hello," Chia greeted as well. "You all look so good today!"

"Thanks!" they all answered in unison. They were all so flattered.

"I wanna see you play! I wanna see a game!" Chia clapped her hands in excitement. "But before that, I want you to have some cookies," she said as she went to the table to put down the large container of cookies. The boys went after her like a swarm of flies.

"Everybody, have some," she said with a huge smile.

__

Ahh… she's so pretty… Akagi sighed as he looked at Chia dreamily. Then somebody nudged him.

"I never knew the girl you were talking about was this beautiful," Mitsui whispered.

"Hah, well you know me, I have very good taste," Akagi said smugly.

"I wish I saw her first… then she would have been staying at my house instead of yours," Mitsui lamented as he munched on a cookie.

"I just happen to be luckier than you, that's it." Then Akagi began singing the song 'Lucky' by Britney.

Mitsui sighed whiled covering his ears. "Mind you, I've noticed something about this lady,"

Akagi abruptly stopped singing and looked at Mitsui. "What is it?"

"Don't you think she looks a lot like—"

"I'm the basketball genius, Chia so I think you should see my perfect basketball skills!" Sakuragi said loudly.

"Stupid," Rukawa muttered.

"Is that so? Then I wanna see you play!" Chia clapped her hands again in excitement.

"Idiot! Don't act big in front of Chia because you haven't proved anything much yet!" Akagi gave Sakuragi a good one on the head.

"But I'm a master dunker and rebounder!" Sakuragi protested.

"Shut up!" Akagi roared. Then he faced the other players. 

"We're gonna show Chia how powerful our team is! We're gonna play a small basketball game and I'm gonna divide our group into half." Akagi called out the names of those that would belong to Team A and Team B.

"Wow, I'm so excited! I just love basketball… I mean, I just go crazy watching a game! Also, I'm so excited to see Takenori play!" Chia bubbled with excitement.

"I'm really proud of my brother. Watch them and see the powerful Shohoku Basketball Team!" Haruko told Chia.

"This is going to be an exciting one, Chia," Fujji said.

"You bet!" Chia, Matsui and Haruko all said in unison.

+++


End file.
